Kiing
Kiing is a fan character for the Cave Story series. A benevolent lord whose domain is his circle of the Surface, he takes great amusement in holding tournaments for his subjects to prove their strength. Physical Appearance Kiing is a tall, imposing human figure. Clad in an ornate whitish-blue armor from the shoulders down, he leaves his head unarmored to proudly display his face. His soft green eyes smile upon his subjects as much as his smile itself. His short-cut, straight brown hair leaves little to be noted about it. Atop his head rests a small golden crown marked with a small collection of jewels. Weapons/Abilities Kiing is highly skilled in martial arts and basic energy manipulation, and primarily fights using only these forces against his opponents. However, he does have one weapon to his name: The Kingpin. A simple gun loaded with large, deadly-sharpened needles, it has an extensive reload time and a very low ammunition capacity, but successful shots fly lightning-fast and pierce the target and their armor. Personality Kiing is, in truth, a king by title alone. He is known for his benevolence and generosity towards warriors, and undoubtedly smiles upon any he happens to meet. Sometimes it seems all one must do to earn Kiing's favor is participate in one of his tournaments. Backstory Kiing is a huge battle enthusiast, and he loves to orchestrate tournaments between his subjects. The reward: one request of him, anything within his power. Most people asked for gold or to be knighted, but that was okay—he always happily obliged. One day, Kiing was orchestrating another tournament, when he noticed he was two competitors short. When he saw two traveling Robots carrying a sizeable cache of weapons through his territory—Quote & Curly Brace—he figured he would ask them to participate. And by "ask," he meant "don't give them the option to refuse participation." With a couple cunning traps, Quote and Curly were captured, and given roles in the tournament. The two were resentful at first, but when they spotted a shard of the Red Crystal in Kiing's crown, they knew they had to compete in the tournament to earn that Red Crystal shard away from him. Quote and Curly both went through a few rounds together, but when the bracket pitted the two Robots against each other, Curly threw the fight and let Quote advance. Ultimately, Quote won the tournament, and exercised his poor speech skills by simply asking Kiing to give him his crown. Mistaking this for wanting control of his monarchy, Kiing was taken aback, but he would hold to his word—if, first, Quote could defeat him in a duel! Kiing lost that battle, and reluctantly handed over his crown...and was surprised when Quote tossed it back, only with one less gem. Kiing happily retook control of his domain, and bid Quote and Curly farewell. Later, Quote would return to Kiing's domain and have another friendly duel with the monarch, for which he would earn his own facsimile of the Kingpin for winning and his own suit of armor for winning without even being hit. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Kiing is based upon my ideals for a sequel to the ever-famous Cave Story, revolving around the Red Crystal and the Surface world—two things vastly unexplored. Based upon the stereotypical "tournament" section most adventure games eventually get, I was tired of seeing shifty tournament runners and decided to make a genuinely benevolent one instead. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Cave Story Characters